The present invention relates to a process for the machining of mechanical parts, and especially but not exclusively for the milling of parts having a complex shape.
Many machining devices for industrial applications are already known. For example, milling is traditionally performed on a milling machine, by displacement under a cutting tool turning at a speed appropriate for the part to be machined. This can include end milling, in which the surface to be machined is perpendicular to the area of the cutting tool, and rolling milling, in which the surface to be machined is parallel to the axis of the cutting tool.
The drawbacks of these devices arise from the problems encountered in the machining of parts with complex shapes. In particular, such machining generally requires the use of powerful information-processing devices.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to develop a simple machining process that can be used for the machining of mechanical parts, even if their shapes are complex.